fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
SkyHeart! Precure
Quick Note: I will make the character pages and pictures soon, so please be patient. And Precure doesn't belong to me I'm just a really big fan. I watch Precure everyday... Precure belongs to Toei Animations, Asatusu-DK and Asahi Broadcasting Corporation. SkyHeart! Precure is about being happy or sad. Of course, if somebody is sad, and only sad, they'd close there eyes and be turned into something called a Monstrude. And if they either become happy, or the Monstrude is defeated, they will open their eyes back up and be confused (of course) And I am planning to make a season 1, where they are 13 and 10 years old, and a season 2 where they come back, 15 and 12 years old So onto the characters (I'm too exited) Cures: Claire Hikari: Positive about everything, her dream is not to get a career, but to make everybody live in happiness. As a Precure, she is called Cure Sky. Still positive, and loves to smile. Ellie Kibo: Sassy, but nice, doesn't like bullying, due to her past, loves food, and her dream is to become a doctor. As a Precure, she is called Cure Dawn. Still, sassy. And still goes crazy over food. Sage Usaji: Popular at the school, and she is an 'exchange student' She is the princess of the Palace of Happiness, living on earth. As a Precure she is called Cure Royal. She wants to get to her true form as a princess as a Precure. Olivia Tengoku: Mysterious at first, but then, she became friends with the others and is a kind girl and very smart. Her dream is to become a teacher. As a Precure, she is called Cure Angel. She has two forms as a Precure after her SkyHeart Pact breaks, she gets the Angelic Tablet. Lilia Kiriena: Known from the beggining, she is good at cooking, and her dream is to become a High Class Chef. As a Precure, she is called Cure Wish. She is immortal due to something that will be known later. Ava Toropikuru: Youngest out of the seven, 10 years old. She is originally a fairy named Rose. As a Precure, she is called Cure Tropical. She is also the guardian of the main mascot, Feather. Penelope Ongaku: She is a popstar. She loves music and used to think of the worst. Now she's happy! As a Precure, she is called Cure Note. She uses music for her power Mascots: Feather: The main mascot. Originally Claire's 'doll'. Who was a fairy the whole time. Rose: AKA, Ava Toropikuru. She keeps Feather safe no matter what Winter: She is Olivia's fairy, who appears in her transformation 'Villains: ' Bates (Random Evil Dude): He is the first villain to show up. He never gets purified, though.. Hayley: The Princess of Nothing. She is a princess of litterally nothing King Clearness: He might sound good, but no, Clearness comes from looking like nothing. 'Characters from the Palace of Happiness: ' King Alex: The King of the Palace. His full name is Alex Usaji. Queen Silvia: The Queen of the Palace. Her full name is Silvia Usaji Princess Sage: The Princess of the Palace. Also a Precure Prince Christopher: The Prince of the Palace. He is the younger brother of Sage. Now for 'Attacks: ' DreamSet! Obliviblast: Performed by Cure Sky and Cure Dawn, a combo of Dream Blast and Sunset Oblivion SkyHeart Bomb: Performed by Cure Sky, Dawn, Royal, Angel and Wish. SkyHeart Bomb (2,0): Performed by Cure Sky, Dawn, Royal, Angel, Wish, and Tropical SkyHeart Dynamite: Performed by Cure Sky, Dawn, Royal, Angel, Wish, Tropical, and Note Beauty SkyHeart! Palace Blast: Performed by all the Precures. Mostly by Cure Sky. 'Catchphrases: ' Nice...: Claire's Catchpease Ya got that right!: Ellie's Catchphrase Wow, so awesome..: Ellie's Catchphrase 'Movies: ' SkyHeart! Precure Movie 1: The SkyHeart Crystal of Beauty! SkyHeart! Precure Movie 2: The stage calls out to you, Cure Charm! SkyHeart! Precure Movie 3: The Precure's Miracle! Beauty Miracle, go!